Officer Down: Steps Toward Completing the Family
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Aaron's planning a few surprises for Emily and driving her nuts while doing it. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here, finally, with the next Officer Down. Sorry about being gone so long on this. Emily being gone is really killing me. So, I'm gonna do my hardest to keep OD coming at regular times but it may not happen. Don't worry, it won't end until it reaches Emily's last episode or she comes back. Whichever comes first. *sighs* Okay, can't give you much on the story without giving it all away so have fun.

Oh, I have found the Officer Down song for Aaron and Emily. Heaven by DJ Sammy. Listen to it while reading.

Disclaimer: I own Mattie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily was confused. Aaron was plotting something but she couldn't figure out what and no one on the team was talking. Not even Jack was talking and he told Emily everything his father was up to.

"Your daddy is up to something," Emily said to Mattie as she got the little girl dressed. "and he won't tell me what."

"Have you ever heard of a surprise, Emily?" Aaron asked from the doorway.

Emily smiled at Aaron. "Of course I have but you know as well as I do how I feel about surprises."

Aaron walked over to his girls and tickled Mattie before kissing Emily. "Deal with it."

Emily glared at Aaron as he walked out of the nursery.

"Now not only is Daddy keeping secrets," Emily said to Mattie. "but he's in trouble too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave snorted in laughter. "She just might kill you before this all comes together, Aaron."

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, I'm starting to see that but it'll be worth it."

Dave patted Aaron's shoulder and handed him a set of keys. "Well, here ya go. It's stocked and clean. If there's anything wrong, let me know."

Aaron took the keys. "Thanks for doing this Dave."

Dave smirked. "Aaron, I've seen this coming since I came back. The best way to thank me is two things; make it through this alive and make her happy."

Aaron smiled at his friend and mentor. "I can definitely promise the second part. The first," he laughed. "well we know Emily."

Dave nodded and laughed. "Pack kevlar."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*tap* *tap* *tap* *tap*

"Would you please stop that?" Aaron asked.

Emily looked in his direction. She couldn't really look at him since she was blindfolded. Even with the cloth covering her eyes, Aaron could feel her glare.

"Maybe if I knew where we were going or if I could, oh I don't know, SEE, I would." Emily said.

*tap* *tap* *tap* *tap*

Aaron bit back laughter. "I promise Emily, we're almost there and as soon as we are, I'll take the blindfold off."

*tap* "For your own safety," *tap* "Aaron Hotchner," *tap* "you better." *tap*

Aaron shoulder's shook with silent laughter as he turned down a dirt road. He saw Emily perk up, the parts of her face visible showing confusion.

"Is there a reason we left paved road?" she asked.

Aaron nodded. "There is."

*tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* "But you're not going to tell me." *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap*

Aaron shook his head. "Nope."

He snuck a glance at Emily and knew if looks could kill, or be seen, he'd be six feet under. He bit his lip to stop from laughing as he pulled the truck into park.

"Alright, now just let me come over to you," Aaron said. "and the blindfold comes off."

"And then I get to hit you?" Emily asked.

Aaron cocked a brow. "When did we agree on that?"

Emily shrugged. "We didn't. Doesn't mean it's not going to happen."

Aaron laughed as he got out of the truck and moved to Emily's side. Opening the door, he waited for her to turn towards him before helping her out. Once he had the door shut, he moved Emily to the front of the trunk, facing forward.

"Blindfold still on." Emily pointed out.

Aaron chuckled. "I really hope Mattie gets my patience."

Emily grunted. "Don't hold your breath."

Aaron smiled as he stood behind Emily and lifted the blindfold off her eyes. Emily blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. Once they did, she slowly smiled. They were standing in front of a small log cabin. The porch had tiny lamps hanging from it, casting a romantic glow and Emily could see more low lighting inside through the windows on either side of the door.

"What are we doing here?" Emily asked softly.

Aaron took her hand and led her to the door. "Well, Dave and JJ are watching Mattie and Jack and we are spending a quiet weekend, just the two of us."

Emily looked at Aaron as he unlocked the door. "What brought this on?"

Aaron grinned. "I'd say that's a surprise too but-" he was cut off as Emily slugged him in the arm. "but that would happen."

Emily laughed. "You know me so well."

Aaron stood to the side and let Emily into the cabin while he went back to get their bags from the truck. Emily wandered the cozy living room, running her fingers gently over the back of the couch. The entire place was lit by the same small lamps that lit the porch. The romantic glow shined everywhere Emily could see.

"So," Aaron said as he slipped his arms around Emily from behind. "am I forgiven?"

Emily rested her head against Aaron's. "Yeah, you're forgiven."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

If Emily though arriving at the cabin would put an end to Aaron hiding things, she was very wrong. For most of Saturday, he refused to let her anywhere near the small library and kept sneaking in and out of the room.

"You're driving me nuts, Aaron." Emily said during dinner. "I thought the weekend away was the surprise. What are you planning now?"

Aaron handed Emily her glass of wine. "You will find out tomorrow night." It was at least the fourth time he'd told her that.

Emily pouted as she sipped her wine. "I don't like waiting."

Aaron smiled as he finished putting the leftovers away. "Well, I think I have a way for you to forget about it. For a few hours anyway."

Emily smirked. "A few hours, huh? And just what did you have in mind?"

Aaron pulled Emily out of her chair. "Why don't I show you?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sunday night came and Emily was some what patiently waiting for Aaron's final surprise. He'd told her to change into the dress he'd packed for her and to meet him just outside the library door but not to go in. He stressed the 'not' in his work tone so she knew he was serious.

Smoothing down the skirt of her deep red cocktail dress, Emily realized she was nervous. Many ideas had gone through her head about what Aaron could be planning but none seemed to fit the behavior he was exhibiting.

She rolled her eyes. Great, she was profiling her boyfriend.

"Miss Prentiss,"

Emily smiled at Aaron's formalities. "Mr. Hotchner," she looked him over. He was wearing dark slacks and a red button down that went perfectly with Emily's dress. "Ready to share your project?"

Aaron took her hand. "I believe I am." he opened the other door with his free hand. "After you."

Emily stepped into the room and was floored. The room was covered in red and pink roses, stemmed and just free petals.

"Aaron," Emily's voice was nothing more then a mere breath.

Aaron guided her further in, over to the fire place. That's when Emily saw a final rose, a white one, sitting beside a small light gray jewelry box.

"I wasn't going to do anything over the top for this." Aaron said softly into Emily's ear. "But then I realized how much I wanted to and how much you deserve an over the top, romantic gesture." he picked up the white rose. "I did a little research on roses before planning this. You already know what red and pink mean but, I'm not sure about you, I didn't know that white ones can be a symbol for marriage and new beginnings. So this rose is our new beginning. You, me, Jack and Mattie." he picked up the box after Emily took the rose. "And this is so everyone else will know."

Emily's breath caught in her throat as Aaron, with his arms around her, opened the box revealing a white gold ring with a modest size ruby that had four small diamonds on either side.

"You are the mother of my daughter, the best maternal figure I could ask for for my son and my best friend," Aaron continued softly. "will you marry me?"

Emily found herself nodding. "Yes." she turned to face Aaron. "Yes."

Aaron smiled and slid the ring on to Emily's finger before framing her face and kissing her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The entire drive home, Emily couldn't take her eyes off her ring. The whole thing felt unreal but the moment she looked at Aaron, she knew it was very real and the smile the bloomed on her face seemed to be permanent.

They arrived home and Emily was not surprised to see the entire team, Sean, her parents and the kids waiting on the front porch.

She looked at Aaron. "I am definitely willing to over look being the only one not to know if you tell me how you got my mother here."

Aaron laughed. "That is all your father and Sean. I personally don't want to know."

Emily laughed as well as they climbed out of the truck.

"Well?" Garcia asked, not even letting them get up the front steps.

Emily took Aaron's hand, the sun light reflecting off her ring. "Looks like we have a wedding to plan."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I cannot tell you the grin I have on right now. Before writing this, I realized with all the proposals I've written, I've never done an, as Aaron put it, over the top, romantic gesture. And I definitely think after everything we've been through, it was needed. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
